Dipper, Mabel, Skyla and Yuna's Rescue Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dipper, Mabel, Skyla and Yuna's Rescue Part 1. One day at Golden Oaks Library, Sensei Wu and Garmadon received a letter. Sensei Wu: What's this? Sensei Garmadon: It's a letter, Wu. Sensei Wu: It's from our old friends from the LEGO Universe, Our old home. Sensei Garmadon: We must gather everyone at once, Including Princess Yuna and the others. Tyrone: Right away, Sensei Garmadon. Soon, Lloyd, Laval and their teams are gathered together along with Princess Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Okay, We're here. Cragger: I wonder what this is all about. Jay: Beats me. Sensei Wu: Friends, Garmadon and I have an announcement to make. (shows a note) We have received a message from our old friends from the LEGO Universe, Our old home. Lightning McQueen: No kidding. Sensei Garmadon: It says "They're coming over from the LEGO Universe to see you again, To our old friends from Ninjago and Chima. From all of us in the LEGO Universe. Then, Yuna had an idea. Princess Yuna: I have an idea! Laval: What's your idea, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Well, I was thinking we begin a reunion for Twila, Lily, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Sunlight and their LEGO friends. With that said, Everyone begins to like the idea. Later, They set up a reunion while Gyro Gearloose work at the Universal Portal. Ford Pines: How's it coming, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: Doing good. X-PO: You should try the LEGO Dimensional Gateway. Gyro Gearloose: I'm just about done, X-PO. All I need now are the Time Blades. Lloyd Garmadon: We got them right here, Gyro. Gyro Gearloose: Splendid, Lloyd. Now, see if you can circle them around the portal. Just a Laval and Lloyd circled the Time Blades, The LEGO Dimensional Gateway was energized. Ford Pines: It worked! Gyro, you are a genius! Gyro Gearloose: Thanks. Just as the LEGO Dimensional Gateway opens in the portal, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and their allies appeared out of nowhere. Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Everyone! Princess Twila: Batman! Wyldstyle! Gandalf! (as she and her friends hugged them) You're all here! Meanwhile in Tartarus, Lord Vortech was charging enough energy. Lord Vortech: The Power inside of me is growing, I can feel it! Bill Cipher: Congratulations, Vortech. Now, Will you please release us already? I look forward to have my revenge on Yuna and her pesky friends! Lord Vortech: All in good time, Bill Cipher. Daybreaker: So, Bill. What is our plan now? Bill Cipher: Our plan is to gather all the LEGO Villains, Steal the Journals, Rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and destroy those ridiculous little foals and children. Lord Vortech: What excellent idea, Bill. And I'm just the Overlord for the job. Dark Sombra: Indeed you are, Lord Vortech. Christine: Can we really trust Lord Vortech for his help? With that said, Vortech knocked out Cerberus with his spell. Lord Vortech: Dose this answers your question, Christine? Soon, They've gathered all of the LEGO villains to seek their revenge on their enemies for a dark purpose. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart were just getting ready for the reunion. Princess Yuna: Well, We're just about done. Princess Flurry Heart: We have to hurry. Suddenly, Killow and Ultra Violet appeared out of nowhere with the Sons of Garmadon. Dipper Pines: We've got company! Killow: You seemed surprised to see us. Ultra Violet: Grab them! Just as they make an ambush, Killow knocked them out cold. Meanwhile at St. Conrad, Drake Mallard was clipping the hedge of his lawn when Pythor P. Chumsworth, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor and Acidicus came. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Pythor? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Drake, We've come with terribled news. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) What's the emergency? Skales: Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Princess Flurry Heart were held captive by Scorm, Spinlyn and Braptor for Lord Vortech, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Oh no! So, They've gathered the Justice Squad for help and begin the rescue mission. Without any hesitation, Darkwing Duck, his teammates along with the rest of Yuna's friends were gathered together. Princess Twila: I hope cousin Flurry is okay. Launchpad McQuack: Don't you worry, Twila. She will be fine. Soon, Darkwing Duck begins his speech for the rescue plan. Darkwing Duck: Everyone and everypony, Listen up. Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Princess Flurry Heart are held captive, And we don't rest until they're rescued. Agreed? Everyone and Everypony: Agreed. Launchpad McQuack: But how're we gonna find where they're taking them, D.W.? Darkwing Duck: Not to worry, L.P. I've just figured out the one place where the Fearsome Crooks were keeping Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart, The Nightmare Fearamid Castle! Then, The spark of lightning sound effects was made. Launchpad McQuack: The Nightmare Fearamid Castle? Sound's spooky. Laval: But we gotta save them, No matter what happens, They'll need our help. Razar: We're with you all the way, My friend. Helping others is what we do best, yes? Darkwing Duck: Then, It's settled. Alright, Everyone and Everypony. Let's get dangerous! So, The rescue team set out to rescue Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Killow and Ultra Violet brought the prisoners. Ultra Violet: Your prisoners as requested, Lord Vortech. Lord Vortech: Ah, Princess Yuna, Princess Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel Pines. How pleasant of you to join the kingdom of Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Bill Cipher: Where are the Journals? Daybreaker: Tell us! Dipper Pines: No way, We'll never tell you where the Journals are! Killow: Shall this death quick and painless, Lord Vortech? Lord Vortech: Uh, maybe. But it can wait for now, Killow. Take them away! Princess Yuna: Hey, take your hands off! So, They took them to the dungeon to stay hostage in. At the cell, Yuna came up with a plan to escape from imprisonment. Princess Yuna: I've got a plan. As she whispers about her plan, Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel winked in agreement. With the plan being put into action, Yuna's friends along with the Justice Squad, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty and their friends begin the rescue mission. Lightning McQueen: I hope they're okay. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, Me too. Mater: Me three. Just then, Fausticorn and Mirage the Illusionist came to see them. Fausticorn: Hey, Guys. Launchpad McQuack: Hey, Fausticorn, Mirage. Mirage the Illusionist: What's going on, Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Duck: Princess Yuna, Princess Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel Pines were captured by Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family, Lord Vortech and their alliance. Mirage the Illusionist: You guys need any help? With that questioned, They agreed to join them as they continued their journey. Then, The Justice Squad used Honker's tracker. Blossom: Let's hope Honker's tracker is working right. Honker Muddlefoot: Of course it worked, Blossom. I've tested it many times after I took one sample from Yuna. Launchpad McQuack: Way to go, Honkman. Fausticorn: Let's hope they're okay. Laval: We'll find them, Fausticorn. You'll see, We're all in this together. Just then, They found the The Nightmare Fearamid Castle. Wyldstyle: Look! Jay: The Nightmare Fearamid Castle. Darkwing Duck: That must be it, We may save them yet. Sensei Garmadon: Let's just hope we're not too late. Soon, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys used their sonic hearing to find out what Bill Cipher was planning. Bill Cipher: So, We'll ready to find the Journals, Steal them, Rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds and destroy the foals and children who would dare stand in our way. Blossom: That's not good. Brick: They're planning to find the Journals soon, We're gonna need more help. Clank: Perhaps we can be of assistance. As they look, Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qwark, Cora, Elaris and Brax came. Pound Cake: Pumpkin Cake, It's Ratchet, Clank, Cora, Elaris and Brax! Pumpkin Cake: What are you guys doing here? Ratchet: Princess Celestia send us to help you guys out. Captain Qwark: We're with you every step of the way. Armor Bride: Thanks, Guys. Just then, The Fearsome Crooks appeared out of nowhere. Negaduck: Surprise! Bushroot: Did ya miss us? HIM: So good to see you guys again. Princess Twila: Oh no! Pound Cake: How'd you guys know we were here!? Megavolt: Let's just say that we saw everything. Mojo Jojo: Quite right. And now, Fools. All of you and the Justice Squad are done for! With that said, The Fearsome Crooks surrounded them as they're about to fight. To Be Continued In the end credits, Yuna was waiting for the signal. Princess Flurry Heart: How soon do we escape? Princess Yuna: Wait for the signal. Dipper Pines: Okay, Yuna. You say when. Princess Yuna: Right. It took a while, But Yuna, Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel took off heading to the exit. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225